In the past optical connectors for fiber optic cables typically were assembled to the fiber optic cables at the factory. An example of an optical connector is known as an SC connector. The procedure to secure the optical connector and fiber optic cable required crimping parts to assure a secure mechanical connection via which optical signals may be transmitted and/or received between the fiber optic cable and optical connector and the device to which the optical connector may be attached. To perform the mentioned crimping, a special crimping tool typically was required; such a tool may be rather large and difficult or cumbersome to use when in the field. Thus, factory assembling of the optical connector and the fiber optic cable has been common.